


Cuestión de tiempo

by Fairyexperience



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, NSFW Art, Pokemon Fanfiction, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyexperience/pseuds/Fairyexperience
Summary: Después de vencer al imbatible Lionel, este desaparece, dejandote como la nueva campeona de Galar. Años después, en una fiesta para los lideres de gimnasio, Lionel aparece de nuevo y provoca unos sentimientos que pensabas que ya no estarían ahí, y sin darte cuenta las cosas se calientan y se descontrolan.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Dande | Leon/Reader, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Cuestión de tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo así que no sé que os parecerá. Lo he escrito en castellano ya que es mi lengua pero en cuanto tenga tiempo lo traduciré al ingles. Imagino que haré mas capítulos pero de momento solo tengo esto  
> Espero que os guste!!

Había pasado un mes. Un mes desde que me convertí en campeona. Todo me parecía abrumador, nunca nadie hubiese imaginado que el imbatible campeón perdería, después de 10 largos años, antes una "niña" de 17 años. Yo tampoco me lo podía creer. Empecé mi aventura como eso, como una aventura para mi, pero conforme iba ganando medallas, ganando a entrenadores, ganando siempre ante Paul, mi pequeña fantasía de convertirme en campeona de Galar iba tomando forma, pero nunca pensé que El imbatible campeón perdería. Ante mi. 

Un mes después de todo aquello, no volví a ver más a Lionel. El día siguiente de la celebración por la nueva campeona, busqué incansablemente a Lionel por todo el recinto, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Paul tampoco sabía donde se encontraba su hermano, y a Raihan tampoco le había dicho nada. Fue una gran celebración en la que me coronaron como la nueva campeona de Galar, pero mis sentimientos estaban mezclados entre alegría, y angustia. Aun siento esa noche lejana y distante, casi irreal. 

Al día siguiente volví a casa para ver a mi madre, aunque también era una excusa para ir a casa de Lionel esperando que se encontrara allí. La última vez que le vi fue en el estadio, después de que soltara mi mano, me miró con una sonrisa triste y se alejó del campo; y, de haber sabido que no volvería a verle durante un mes, le hubiera parado para decírselo. 

Desde aquél día deseé hablar con él, simplemente para disculparme. Fue él quien me dio la recomendación porque veía potencial en mí, pero yo no imaginaba hasta qué punto iba a llegar. Quería decirle que lo sentía, había roto su sueño, de seguir siendo campeón, un título que había protegido durante casi 10 años, y yo lo había roto. tal vez era inevitable, si yo no hubiese estado, tal vez Paul le hubiera ganado. 

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a su casa, rezando de que se encontrase allí. La madre de Paul me saluda y me da la enhorabuena, a lo que yo respondo con una sonrisa sincera.

-(Y/N), hay una sorpresa para ti arriba

La miro extrañada y subo las escaleras. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mi? Se me acelera el corazón pensando que tal vez estaba Lionel esperándome arriba. Antes de subir el último escalón respiro hondo tranquilizándome y me dirigo a su habitación. La puerta está cerrada y mi nerviosismo aumenta. Llamo a la puerta. Nadie responde. Espero unos segundos y decido entrar sin esperar una contestación. noto que me empiezan a sudar las manos de lo nerviosa que estoy y lo mucho que me late el corazón. Abro finalmente la puerta y se me desploma el corazón en el suelo. 

No hay nadie. Miro alrededor y sigo sin verle. Eso hace que me sienta aun mas nerviosa. ¿Tal vez se ha escondido para asustarme? Me viene esa idea a la cabeza pero la deshecho porque Lionel no es ese tipo de persona. O al menos eso creo. Me adentro más en la habitación mirando cuidadosamente alrededor y algo brillante llama mi atención. Me acerco a la cama y veo una Pokeball. ¿Qué hace aquí una pokeball? La cojo suavemente y la inspecciono, intentando averiguar qué hace eso ahí. Busco en la cama por si hay algo más y veo que debajo de la pokeball hay una nota. Dejo la pokeball en la cama y miro la nota.

“Querida (y/n), te entrego un pequeño Charmander para que lo cuides y entrenes. Siento no haber podido dártelo en persona.  
Con amor, Lionel”

Leo la carta una y otra vez. No puedo creer que me haya regalado un charmander, pero, ¿Porqué? ¿Porque me lo regala? ¿Porque no me lo ha dado en persona en vez de desaparecer? Tengo muchas preguntas pero sé que no voy a tener respuestas, porque la persona que me las puede dar no está aquí, y tampoco sé si volveré a verle. Bajo las escaleras y voy al salón, donde se encuentra su madre.

-¿Donde está Lionel?  
-No lo sé querida, vino aquí el día del enfrentamiento por la madrugada, y a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba- dice con un tono preocupado típico de una madre- Y la mayoría de su ropa tampoco está...

Cuando escucho que su ropa no está, mi mente hace click y lo entiendo todo. Se ha ido. Ha hecho las maletas y se ha ido, seguro que muy lejos. Le doy las gracias por contármelo y me voy. Antes de llegar a mi casa escucho a lo lejos una voz llamándome. Me giro y veo a Paul a lo lejos corriendo en mi dirección, agitando algo en la mano que no logro distinguir qué es. 

-(Y/N), por fin te alcanzo -dice sin aliento- mira- alarga la mano hacia mi y veo que tiene una carta.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada  
-Léela -me dice dándome la carta- Es de Lionel

Escuchar ese nombre hace que se me acelere el corazón y empiezan a sudarme las manos. Cojo la carta y la leo, con miedo a lo que pueda haber escrito. 

“Paul, puede que esto te vaya a sorprender, o tal vez no, pero me voy una temporada de Galar. Quiero conocer nuevos lugares, nuevos pokémon, quiero luchar contra nuevos entrenadores y volverme mas fuerte. Todavía más fuerte. 

No te miento si te digo que me sentí decepcionado y triste cuando perdí, pero decepcionado conmigo mismo por no haber entrenado más y dado por sentado que siempre ganaría, como siempre hacía. Me alegro mucho por (Y/N), ya que cuando vi ese potencial en ella no me equivocaba, y veía en ella a una entrenadora muy fuerte y deseaba enfrentarme con ella, pero tal vez mi arrogancia me hizo pensar que al final, siempre ganaría yo. 

No tengo el valor de mirarle a la cara ya que, en realidad, la estaba subestimando como entrenadora, así que quiero que le digas tú que lo siento y que no se sienta culpable, ella no es la razón por la que me he ido. Apoyala y mantente a su lado. 

Intentaré mandar algunas cartas cuando pueda para que sepáis que estoy bien, pero no os preocupéis mucho por mi, que volveré  
Tu hermano Lionel”

No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento ahora mismo. Noto que se me humedecen los ojos, pero no puedo llorar aquí, no delante de Paul. Le devuelvo la carta y me mira preocupado.  
-¿Estas bien? - me pregunta tan bajo como si fuera un susurro.  
-Si -miento- no te preocupes, solo me ha sorprendido que se haya ido así, sin despedirse.  
-A mi también me ha sorprendido, pero así es mi hermano -Dice con una sonrisa- Espero recibir pronto noticias suyas de a dónde ha ido.  
-Si… Claro….- Hablo tan bajito que dudo que me haya escuchado

(3 años después)

Se acerca el fin del desafío de gimnasios, pero después de 3 años haciendo esto, no estoy nerviosa. Para que mentirnos, si que estoy nerviosa. Este año hay muchos entrenadores con potencial, y hay 5 entrenadores que van a enfrentarse a Raihan en el último de los gimnasios. El primer año veía todos los encuentros de gimnasios de los aspirantes, pero este año no estoy de humor para hacerlo, por lo que solo veré el de Raihan, intentando adivinar quién de todos ellos van a pasar. Me parece todavía un sueño que sea la campeona, realmente nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero me gusta esta nueva sensación. Los primeros meses estaba un poco decaída, ya que mi amor platónico se había ido, todavía era un poco niña por ese entonces, pero ahora estoy en mi mejor momento. Me he acostumbrado ya a salir 1 vez al mes en la televisión, a hablar con mis patrocinadores, hacer anuncios de televisión, a acudir a eventos públicos, incluso a que me paren por la calle para pedirme autógrafos y pedirme fotos. Me gusta esta vida. Me gusta ser campeona. 

Incluso me he hecho muy amiga de Raihan, quien al principio me intimidaba con su gran altura, y de los otro entrenadores de gimnasio también. Todos fueron muy buenos conmigo y muy amables, y me ayudaron en todo lo posible, y estoy muy agradecida por ello. 

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta el encuentro del gimnasio ya ha acabado, y de los 5, solo 3 han conseguido superarlo. Realmente debe dar mucho coraje perder ante Raihan, cuando ya estás tan cerca de la cima que incluso puedes tocarla. Los 3 aspirantes se ven muy fuertes, pero realmente, no creo que me venzan, yo también he estado entrenando muy duro para defender mi título. Todavía tengo 1 semana más para emplearme a fondo, ya que les dan a los aspirantes 1 semana para llegar a ciudad Puntera. Aunque normalmente, entreno durante 5 días mas, y el resto para descansar junto con mis pokemon, que también se lo merecen. Noto que ellos también están excitados por la gran batalla que está por venir, incluso dentro de sus pokeballs son capaces de transmitirme sus sentimientos, y yo también me dejo llevar por la excitación que me produce la batalla que está por llegar.

…

No puedo creer lo que está viendo mis ojos. ¿Es esto un sueño o una fantasía que ha creado mi cabeza inconscientemente? Reconocería ese inconfundible pelo largo morado y rebelde en cualquier lado. Pero esto no es posible. Se supone que se había ido, ¿Qué momento es este para volver? 

La grada se vuelve loca en cuanto pone un pie en el estadio, es inconfundible, su ex imbatible campeón ha vuelto. Ha vuelto para enfrentarse a mí, y para recuperar lo que era suyo. Todo el estadio está expectante, se oyen gritos y vítores, nos ha cogido a todos por sorpresa, y eso, era lo que él quería. Lionel se acerca al centro del estadio para enfrentarse a su oponente, y sinceramente, aunque pensaba que era bueno este aspirante, hoy no será su día de gloria. 

Me quedo expectante, impaciente, y sin aliento cuando sale en la gran pantalla. Él, tan gentil como siempre, saluda con una sonrisa al estadio entero, provocando una oleada de vítores y todo el estadio gritando su nombre. Eso desde luego subiría la moral a cualquiera. Se ve que el otro aspirante se ha quedado de piedra, ya que seguro que entre sus planes no estaba enfrentarse al antiguo campeón de Galar. Pobrecito. Me río yo sola ante este comentario, y menos mal que estoy sola en mi asiento reservado y alejada de todo el gentío y de los flashes, ya que normalmente este es un sitio especial para que los campeones vean el combate sin que nadie se entere ni que nadie les moleste. 

Muchos sentimientos que pensaba que estaban enterrados vuelven a mi en una oleada, y me dejan de nuevo sin aliento. Mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido, tal vez de excitación, de los nervios… pero no puedo contener más la sonrisa que inunda mi cara. Después de 3 años, por fin le veo, y él está como siempre. Al menos es la impresión que me da verle de lejos, y cuando sale en la pantalla me siento nostálgica al ver esa barba que parece mal recortada, esos ojos de color miel, su figura esbelta… Sacudo mi cabeza para evitar pensar más en él e intento concentrarme en la batalla. 

…

No me sorprende que Lionel en cada enfrentamiento gane. Cada vez que lanza un ataque critico al rival mi pulso se acelera, y eso hace que me emocione con cada pokemon que debilita. Solo le queda un enfrentamiento más, y luego, yo. Solo pensar esto hace que se me estremezca el pecho. La verdad es que prefiero no ver este último enfrentamiento de Lionel, debo mentalizarme que debo luchar contra el. Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas… pero ahora mismo no puedo, y solo puedo pensar en la simple nota que me dejó, que se fue sin despedirse y sin decir nada… Estoy tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no oigo que un trabajador me llama

-Campeona, Campeona -dice el trabajador  
-Oh si, perdona, ¿Ya es mi turno? -digo volviendo a mi misma  
-Pronto, el joven aspirante número 670 solo tiene un pokemon y no pinta muy bien, vaya preparándose, no le queda mucho al combate -dice con voz firme.  
-Perfecto  
El empleado sale de la habitación y me mentalizo de que tengo que ganar, pero me invaden sensaciones de emoción, alegría, y un poco de nerviosismos, pero sé que no debería estar nerviosa, soy la campeona, y Lionel de nuevo no va a poder conmigo.

Pasan 30 minutos y todavía no me llaman. Escucho gritos en el estadio de emoción por ver el gran final. Ya no puedo contener más mi emoción, estoy nerviosa, no paro de dar vueltas por la habitación, y de pronto escucho que me llaman  
-Campeona, es el momento.  
Subo en el ascensor para bajar al estadio. Inhalo y Exhalo para relajarme, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír. Este es mi momento, y de nuevo, todo Galar verá de lo que soy capaz. Lionel también verá lo fuerte que me he vuelto, y que no pienso soltar mi título. Ante nadie. 

Cruzo las puertas para ir al estadio mientras oigo como el presentador me presenta, como si no todo el mundo me conociese ya. Salgo al campo y las luces me deslumbran un poco, y como siempre hago saludo a todo el estadio, incluso salgo en la gran pantalla. Todas las cámaras y los flashes están sobre mi. Tomo mi posición en el centro del estadio, y ahora le toca a él. El presentador de nuevo presenta a Lionel y el público empieza a gritar su nombre como locos, como si fuera el único nombre en todo el mundo. Le veo salir al campo, tan guapo y tan radiante como siempre a pesar de haber tenido ya varios enfrentamientos en el mismo día. Saluda al estadio e inmediatamente fija sus ojos en mi. No los aparta mientras se acerca al centro del estadio, y yo tampoco. Le miro dominantes, diciéndole que no me va a ganar con mi mirada, y él me sonríe, pero con una fiereza en su mirada que no había visto antes. Eso hace que yo sonría, y ambos nos sonreímos pero sin dejar de retarnos con la mirada, como si fuera otra batalla. Se coloca delante mía sin apartar la mirada, no hace falta hablar para que sepamos que es lo que dice el otro, y entonces, el presentador da comienzo a la batalla y cada uno se pone en posición.

...

Como después de cada batalla final, se celebra una elegante fiesta a la noche con todos los entrenadores de gimnasio y la gente influyente e importante de toda Galar. Al principio me daba pánico estar ante tantas personas que no conocía, pero poco a poco empecé a conocer más a los líderes de gimnasio y a los empresarios de este país, por lo que me sentía menos insegura. Además, siempre era una ayuda que tu mejor amigo Paul viniera a este tipo de fiestas, ya que al ser la campeona podías invitar a quien quisieras.  
-Oye (Y/N), ese vestido nuevo te queda muy bien  
-Gracias Raihan, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti -digo guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa picarona  
-Auch, eso duele -dice Raihan bromeando y sonriendo

Ambos nos reímos y charlamos sobre los invitados de la fiesta, que este año parece que hay más empresarios nuevos que al parecer nadie conoce. Le noto algo nervioso e impaciente, algo inusual en él ya que normalmente no deja mostrar mucho este tipo de emociones, y sé la razón de que esté así. A él también le ha sorprendido verle, ya que a pesar de ser mejores amigos y rivales, solo le dejó una nota, igual que a mi. Eso nos dolió a los dos, pero entiendo que Raihan y él tenían un vínculo más fuerte ya que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Los dos estamos nerviosos porque no sabemos si vendrá, y estamos todo el tiempo buscando por la sala para lograr ver ese pelo morado. 

-Oye Raihan….-le digo en un susurro  
-¿Si?  
-¿Tu crees que vendrá?  
-No lo sé, no he hablado con él en todo este tiempo, a pesar de que de vez en cuando me enviaba postales, pero… estoy confuso. -me dice siendo totalmente sincero y con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. 

Le cojo la mano y la estrecho con la mía, ya que no sé exactamente qué decir, y hemos llegado a un punto de confianza donde el contacto directo no nos incomoda. El me mira y aprieta mi mano con la suya, pero me sorprende que se la lleve hasta sus labios y me de un beso en la mano. Abro los ojos como platos, no me esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento en Raihan, pero supongo que está intentando consolarme de alguna manera. Ante este gesto tan inesperado empiezo a reírme, y él me sonríe de vuelta, pero de pronto escucho un carraspeo detrás nuestra

-Vaya, no sabia que ahora tenéis ese tipo de relación, me he perdido muchas cosas -dice una voz muy familiar

Me giro al escuchar la voz pero sé perfectamente quién es. Lionel nos está mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, y le miro directamente a los ojos y noto algo más, algo que no puedo discernir. Me giro ante él pero no digo nada, se me han olvidado todas las palabras que sabía, incluso aquellas que siempre quise decirle, pero entonces Raihan es el que habla para romper el silencio  
-Hombre, mira quien aparece al fin -dice sarcásticamente, y noto como ha intentado no usar un tono más áspero con él, ya que sé que realmente se siente molesto.  
-He tardado un poco más de lo normal en peinarme, lo siento - dice mirando a Raihan a los ojos, y finalmente gira su cara hacia mi y discretamente me mira de arriba de abajo, analizándome- Así que vosotros…. - deja la frase en el aire.

Me quedo unos segundos pensando a que se refiere, pero al momento caigo en que ha visto que Raihan me estaba besando la mano y lo ha malinterpretado.

-No estamos saliendo juntos- digo con el tono más neutro que puedo  
-Entonces perdón, he malinterpretado las cosas- dice sonriendo y levantando ambas manos para parecer inocente.- (Y/N)...

Dice mi nombre pero es interrumpido por la voz de un micrófono llamándome para hacer un brindis, por lo que me disculpo con ambos y me voy. Antes de alejarme del todo giro la cabeza para mirarles por última vez y veo que Raihan está hablándole, pero Lionel, para mi sorpresa, no aparta la vista de mi, y siento como mi corazón se encoje ante su mirada, y aparto la vista rápidamente para poder concentrarme en mi deber como campeona. 

…

Poco a poco la gente que queda en la fiesta va disminuyendo, incluso algunos de los líderes de gimnasio se han ido, incluso Paul, pero no me importa. He de reconocer que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta y estoy notando lentamente los efectos del alcohol. Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco al balcón, y la verdad es que un poco del frío de la noche me está viniendo mal ya que siento que no me afecta tanto el alcohol. De repente noto como una mano me agarra de la cintura y me giro esperando a Raihan, pero es Lionel. Se me encoje de nuevo el corazón y no puedo apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. El sonríe y deja ir su mano de mi cintura, y le maldigo por no hacerlo durante más tiempo. Este tipo de pensamientos hace que me de cuenta de que realmente si que estoy un poco borracha. Aparto mi mirada de él y miro al horizonte, apoyándome en el balcón, sin decir nada. Si él quiere hablar, que empiece él. 

-Estas muy guapa -dice rompiendo el silencio

Desde luego eso no era lo que me esperaba que me dijera, y eso me obliga a mirarle sorprendida. Me sonríe de nuevo y siento que se me derrite el corazón

-Gracias -digo apartando rápidamente la mirada para evitar que vea que me he sonrojado ligeramente. Bueno siempre puedo decirle que es el alcohol que no soy yo.  
-Me ha gustado mucho poder luchar contigo hoy -dice con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz- Sé que ha sido chocante e inesperado para vosotros pero sentia que debia hacer esto de nuevo -dice de nuevo sin mirarme esta vez.  
-A mi también me ha gustado, hacía tiempo que no tenía un combate donde me sintiera contra las cuerdas -le confieso. 

Le miro de nuevo y siento nostalgia al mirarle. Durante cuánto tiempo había deseado poder tenerle cerca de mi, y ahora que le tengo al lado, no me veo con fuerzas de decirle todo lo que me he guardado durante estos años. Él se gira y me mira, e imagino que sabe que quiero decirle algo, pero solo suspiro y sigo mirándole. Está tan guapo bajo la luz de la luna…  
-(Y/N), esto… yo...

Sé lo que va a decir y me entra un escalofrío. Antes de que diga nada miro hacia la puerta y me toco los brazos, que sin darme cuenta los tengo helados de estar tanto tiempo fuera.  
-Voy a volver adentro, aquí hace demasiado frío -digo cortando lo que iba a decir.

Él me mira desconcertado y ni siquiera espero a que me diga algo, me dirijo hacia la puerta para volver dentro. Le doy la espalda y echo a andar, pero nada más dar unos pasos me agarra del brazo y me para, haciendo que gire mi cuerpo en su dirección. Tiene una mirada que nunca había visto antes en el. Su contacto con mi brazo es demasiado cálido, y siento fuego allí donde me toca

-Espera, tengo que hablar contigo  
-Lo siento Lionel, estoy un poco borracha y no creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar, ¿podemos hablar otro día? -digo sin mirarle directamente a los ojos

Noto que el asiente y me pasa la mano varias veces por el brazo helado, para que entre un poco en calor, y me parece un gesto muy tierno por su parte. Cuando suelta mi brazo me doy la vuelta de nuevo para andar hacia la puerta y sin darme cuenta se había colocado a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mis caderas para sostenerme. Noto que la cara empieza a arderme y rezo para que no se me note que estoy roja, pero cuando estamos ya cerca de la salida y de las luces, noto que me mira y se da cuenta, porque con la mano libre me toca la mejilla caliente.  
-Vaya, sí que estás borracha, te noto muy caliente -dice en tono burlón con una sonrisa.

Intento reírme para evitar morirme de vergüenza y el se ríe también. Entramos de nuevo en la fiesta y hay menos gente todavía que cuando me fui a tomar un poco el aire. No veo a ningún conocido alrededor así que creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-Yo me voy a ir ya al hotel  
-Te acompaño - me dice él enseguida  
-No te preocupes, no hace falta de verdad puedo ir yo sola  
-Insisto, estas borracha y además estoy hospedado en el mismo hotel  
-¿Como sabes en qué hotel estoy?- Le pregunto confusa, ¿Como sabe él eso si apenas hemos hablado?  
-Se lo pregunté a Raihan 

Ah claro, como no, tenía que ser él.

-¿Porque le has preguntado a Raihan en que hotel estoy? -sigo preguntándole porque me parece extraño que quiera saber en qué hotel estoy.  
-Curiosidad

Me resulta todo un poco extraño pero no voy a seguir preguntándole, estoy notando ya los efectos del alcohol en todo su apogeo. Me dirigí al armario donde estaba mi abrigo, empiezo a buscar yo misma ya que no hay servicio a estas horas, y no lo encuentro. Después de unos minutos buscando por mi abrigo Lionel se da cuenta de que pasa algo  
-¿Estas bien? ¿Encuentras tu abrigo? -pregunta preocupado  
-No lo encuentro - digo haciendo un puchero. Lionel se ríe.  
-No te preocupes, ya vendremos mañana a buscarlo, ponte mi chaqueta -dice poniéndome su chaqueta sobre los hombros, sin siquiera esperar a que le responda.

No protesto y nos vamos del edificio rumbo al hotel, que se encuentra a solo 10 minutos andando de donde nos encontramos. Durante todo el camino ni él ni yo hablamos, y llega un momento en el que no puedo andar mas con los tacones y me los quito, y Lionel se ofrece a llevarlos. Mi corazón se estremece de nuevo con estos pequeños detalles, que al final, es lo único que me queda. Llegamos al hotel en silencio y me dirijo a mi habitación, y curiosamente, su habitación está en el mismo pasillo de la misma planta. Abro la puerta de mi habitación lo suficiente para que entre yo pero él es más rápido y más fuerte que yo y abre más la puerta, por lo que entra también. No esperaba que entrase conmigo sin decir ni una palabra, pero yo me voy directa al cuarto de baño a lavarme los pies. Me quito las medias, me lavo la cara y me quito el maquillaje como puedo. Me intento quitar el vestido pero la cremallera no baja mas, y por mucho que lo intente no puedo, por lo que finalmente salgo del baño y veo a Lionel sentado en la cama, y cuando me mira siento cierto nerviosismo en su mirada.  
-No puedo bajar la cremallera del vestido -digo con una voz tan inocente que ni me reconozco

Rápidamente se pone de pie y yo me giro para que pueda quitarme el vestido. Me quito el pelo del cuello para que no entorpezca y siento su aliento caliente en mi cuello, que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Me baja la cremallera por la espalda lentamente, y noto que apoya su otra mano en el hombro, y conforme va bajando su mano me va tocando la espalda desnuda. Cuando llega a la parte baja de la espalda por fin habla.  
-Ya está -dice con una voz un poco áspera  
-Gracias -digo todavía de espaldas a él.

Me suelto el pelo de nuevo y noto que él me lo está tocando, y de nuevo, se me pone la piel de gallina, y esta vez se da cuenta  
-¿Tienes frío? -dice en un tono muy dulce  
-No -me apresuro a decir- no te preocupes

Estoy a punto de moverme para ir al cuarto de baño cuando de repente me abraza por detrás y me quedo helada. Percibo cómo pasa sus brazos por mis caderas para finalmente dejarlos descansar en mi barriga, y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, escondiendo la cara. Me quedo quieta agarrando mi vestido por la parte del pecho, ya que si lo suelto se me caería, y no quiero sentir más vergüenza el día de hoy. Le noto respirar en mi espalda y siento un cosquilleo que me recorre el cuerpo. Permanecemos así durante lo que me parecen horas, y finalmente me suelta y se queda de pie detrás mía. Después de meditarlo unos segundos me doy la vuelta, quiero saber qué expresión tiene, y le miro a los ojos. Siento su mirada muy intensa y sus ojos más brillantes, como los de un animal, y antes de darme cuenta da un paso hacia mi. Instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle, y choco contra la fría pared. Él se acerca aun mas a mi y pone una mano en mi cintura, agarrándome con fuerza. Sigo sin poder creer lo que está pasando, pero una fuerza superior a mi me impide dejar de mirarle. Coloca su mano libre en mi cuello, muy suavemente, y me va acariciando. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos sube su mano hasta mi cara y la posa en mi mejilla, que si no llega a ser por el frío estaría ardiendo. Me acaricia la cara suavemente con su dedo pulgar y baja su mano de nuevo poco a poco hasta que su dedo roza mis labios, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza a mirar discretamente hacia mis labios, pasando esta vez de nuevo su dedo sobre mi labio inferior, acariciándolo lentamente. Mi corazón empieza a latir como nunca antes había latido, pareciendo que se me va a salir del pecho, y rezo porque él no lo escuche. 

Antes de que me diese cuenta, Lionel me estaba besando. No sé en qué momento había acercado tanto su cara a la mía pero no me percaté de ello. El beso fue rápido, y apartó sus labios al segundo para mirarme de nuevo. Esta vez sí que le vi venir, y empezó a bajar lentamente su cabeza hasta juntar sus labios de nuevo con los míos. Noté su lengua en mis labios y abrí la boca para dejarla pasar, sintiendo su fiereza con ese beso. Empezamos una nueva batalla, una que nunca habíamos hecho antes, donde nuestras lenguas batallaban y estaban en continuo movimiento. Parecía hambriento, hambriento quizás por besarme, y sentía su fuerza a través de ese beso. Pegó su cuerpo mas al mio e indirectamente me pegó a la pared, pero no me importaba ya lo fría que estaba. Solté el vestido para agarrar su cuello con mis dos manos y profundizar el beso. Nunca antes había besado con tanta pasión a alguien y nunca había tenido tantas ganas. Mi corazón estaba a mil. Mientras nos besábamos y sentía su lengua iba bajando mis manos poco a poco de su cuello para tocar su pecho, que desgraciadamente seguía con ropa, pero solo llevaba una camisa, y empecé poco a poco a desabrocharsela. Lionel movió su mano de mi cadera para separarme un poco de la pared y tocar mi espalda desnuda, y conforme tocaba mi cuerpo sentía una descarga eléctrica allí donde tocaba. Quiso bajar más con su mano pero sintió el vestido todavía pegado a mi cuerpo y no tardó ni un segundo en terminar de quitarlo deslizándolo hacia abajo, hasta que lo sentí caer sobre mis pies. Me sentí expuesta, ya que en ese momento solo llevaba un tanga, pero no me importaba. Él siguió moviendo sus manos en mi espalda hasta encontrar mi culo y agarrarlo con fuerza. Bajó también la mano que tenía en mi cara para agarrarme del culo, y sentí mi ropa interior mojándose. Conseguí desabrocharle la camisa y empecé a sentir su pecho desnudo, que tenía vello ahí también, y sentí su corazón latiendo muy rápidamente, lo que me calmó un poco ya que no era la única que estaba así. 

Cada vez que me tocaba experimentaba calor por todo mi cuerpo, y mi vagina se mojaba aún más. Su pecho también estaba ardiendo, y no podía parar de tocarle y de besarle. Había soñado esto durante mucho tiempo. Iba bajando mis manos poco a poco hasta tocar su abdomen, y se percibía que había estado entrenando también su cuerpo. Él rompió finalmente el beso para bajar a mi cuello, y empezó a lamerlo y a morderlo. Sin darme cuenta dejé escapar un pequeño gemido que él escuchó, e hizo que fuera más agresivo. Cerré los ojos instintivamente para concentrarme plenamente en lo que sentía, y me estaba poniendo muy cachonda. Subió de nuevo y volvió a devorar mi boca. Me volví más atrevida y seguí bajando mis manos por su abdomen, porque total a estas alturas qué importaba ya mantener la compostura, y noté un bulto de gran tamaño bajo sus pantalones. Lionel no se esperaba que bajase tanto mis manos porque noté que dió un pequeño respingo ante la sorpresa de que tocara su pene por encima del pantalón. A mi también me sorprendió estar pensando en tocarle su pene, pero ahora era el momento. Empecé a tocarlo por encima del pantalón para fastidiarle, agarrando el pene fuertemente para que notara mis caricias. Ante este movimiento Lionel soltó un gruñido y me mordió suavemente el labio, lo que me puso todavía más caliente. Le estaba gustando lo que le hacía y eso me calentaba aun mas. 

Inesperadamente, sonó un móvil. Eso nos sorprendió a ambos y los dos dimos un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y Lionel sacó el móvil de sus pantalones, y era el suyo el que estaba sonando. Vió el nombre y lo cogió de mala gana.  
-¿Si? -pregunta en un tono un poco cortante.

Como estaba muy cerca suyo, logré escuchar la otra voz que salía del teléfono, e inmediatamente supe quien era quien nos había interrumpido.  
-Soy yo, he estado llamando a (Y/N) durante un rato y no me lo cogía, parece que se ha dejado el móvil en el chaquetón que llevaba, así que me preguntaba si tu sabias donde estaba- oigo decir a Raihan con un tono preocupado.  
-Si, acompañé a (Y/N) al hotel, está aquí -decía mientras se daba la vuelta

Me acerqué un poco más a él para poder escuchar lo que decía Raihan.

-¿Sabes si está despierta? Que voy de camino al hotel y le quiero dar el abrigo con el móvil  
-No sé si estará despierta la verdad…- dice convencido, intentando terminar la conversación lo más pronto posible.  
-Yo me voy a acercar a su habitación por si acaso, gracias colega, adiós. 

Lionel corta la llamada y se vuelve a guardar el móvil en el pantalón y se gira ante mi. Inconscientemente mientras hablaba me había tapado el pecho, pero aun así el me mira de arriba a abajo y se muerde el labio. Me empiezo a sentir caliente de nuevo y bajo la mirada, y me doy cuenta del enorme bulto que hay en sus pantalones, lo que hace que sienta más caliente todavía. Vuelvo a mirarle y Lionel me agarra fuertemente de mis caderas y me empuja hacia su cuerpo, y me da un beso apasionado y fiero. Este beso es más rápido que los demás, lo cual lamento enormemente, y entonces se aleja un poco de mi, cogiendo su chaqueta de la cama y rompiendo de nuevo el silencio  
-Me tengo que ir -dice con una voz grave mirando al suelo

Empieza a irse hacia la puerta, recojo el vestido del suelo y me lo subo como puedo, agarrándolo del pecho para que no se me caiga, y me acerco a él corriendo.  
-No te vayas -le suplico agarrándolo del brazo  
-Raihan va a venir -me dice mirándome a los ojos

Tiene razón, Raihan va a venir, y le maldigo enormemente, ya se podría haber quedado el chaquetón y dármelo mañana. Entiendo lo que me dice y suelto su brazo, pero no sin antes acercarme más a él y dándole un último beso en la mejilla. Lionel se sorprende pero me sonríe y se da cuenta de que me he tenido que poner de puntillas para besarle, lo que hace que empiece a reírse. Me sonrojo pero le sonrío de vuelta, y entonces abre la puerta para irse. Inesperadamente se da la vuelta antes de marcharse para darme un beso en la frente, me sonríe y se va, cerrando la puerta. 

Me quedo sola en la habitación, y me parece más grande que antes. Suspiro y empiezan a temblarme las piernas, algo de lo que no me había percatado antes, y necesito sentarme en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Empiezo a respirar más fuertemente porque me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado. ¡Dios mio! ¡Nos hemos besado! Parece que estuviese en un sueño, aunque bueno, si hubiera sido un sueño Raihan no nos hubiera interrumpido. Si tan solo no me hubiera dejado el móvil en el chaquetón… Repentinamente escucho que llaman a mi puerta suavemente y me asusto, no esperaba que llegase tan rápido. Me pongo de pie y abro la puerta, aguantándome el vestido. 

-¿Si? -digo inocentemente entre abriendo la puerta, ya que supuestamente no debería saber quien es el que llama.  
-Soy yo, que te has dejado el abrigo y el móvil en la fiesta -dice enseñándome el abrigo  
-¡Anda! no me había dado ni cuenta -digo riéndome un poco  
-No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí - dice devolviéndome la sonrisa. Se da cuenta que estoy con la puerta entrecerrada y pregunta- ¿Todavía sigues con el vestido?  
-Me lo estaba quitando, pero como has llamado no me ha dado tiempo a subirme la cremallera de nuevo  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar la cremallera u otra cosa? -se ofrece el en cuanto lo digo  
-No te preocupes, ya me la he bajado, gracias -digo con una sonrisa un poco falsa  
-Vale, si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy -me dice señalando su habitación- aquí tienes tu chaquetón y tu móvil. Estaba preocupado por ti y he tenido que llamar a Lionel, pero parecia que venia de correr una maratón, estaba sin aliento al teléfono.  
-¿Ah sí? -Me hago la sorprendida intentando no reírme- Alomejor estaba corriendo.  
-Es capaz de hacer eso para despejarse, pero bueno, buenas noches -dice guiñándome un ojo y yendo en dirección a su habitación finalmente. 

Cierro la puerta y me quito el vestido del tirón, lo dejo tirado por el suelo y me voy corriendo a tumbarme en la cama. Todavía no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado hoy. Quien me hubiera dicho a mi que hoy me enfrentaría a Lionel por la mañana, y por la noche que nos estaríamos besando. No puedo contener más mi emoción y grito como si todavía fuera esa niña de 17 años colada por el Campeón, como si no hubiera sido la única enamorada de él, pero lo de esta noche no es algo que todas hubieran podido hacer. Durante estos 3 años sin él pensaba poco a poco que le había superado, que había pasado página, pero verle hoy y sentir las emociones que he sentido hoy, no es algo que se siente tras haber superado a alguien. Con el corazón todavía latiendo a mil, me voy a la cama, pero no sin antes cambiarme de bragas.


End file.
